


My Heart Yearns for You

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Mattex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team TARDIS take a break from filming Season Six and decide to go out for some drinks. Alex even tags along but thing turn sour when Matt notices that she is being a bit too friendly to Arthur. Could there be something more than just friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Yearns for You

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I got today from an anon. They requested, "Matt gets jealous of Alex's relationship with Arthur because he thinks they're more than friends. Only to find out they're not."

Team TARDIS is out relaxing at a bar in Utah after a long day of shooting. _This is one of the great things about filming in America_ , Matt thinks as he nurses his fourth beer, _no one really knows us out here so we can just be a group of friends having a good night out._ Well that’s not necessarily all true. Whovians still manage to find them, even in this discreet location, but it is still better than the throngs of fans who stalk them everywhere they go in England. 

And tonight is a real bonus because Kazza has some how managed to convince Alex to join them. Frankly Matt could care less about the how, enjoying the fact that she has actually said yes. He looks around, see where she has wandered off too. Matt spots her by the bar, chatting up Darvill and relaxes a bit. Phase One _“Get Alex To Come Out With Him”_ complete. Okay well he was out with the whole gang but it was close enough. Phase Two _“Make Her Realize You Are A Grown Man And In Love With Her”_ is a go. 

“Oi! What are you so smug about?” Kazza’s voice breaks through his thoughts and he looks up at her. 

“Huh?” 

She laughs at him, “Your face. You’ve got that look on your face.” 

“It’s just my normal face.” he feigns ignorance, taking another swig of his drink.

“No it’s not. You’re plotting something.” 

“God, paranoid much Kazza. It’s _nothing_.” he stresses the last word, looking back at Alex and Darvill at the bar. Matt turns back to Karen, watching her text away on her mobile. Suddenly a thought came to him, “How’d you do it?”

“Do what?” she asks, not bothering to look up from the phone.

“Get Kingston to come out with us? What did you bribe her with?” Matt is genuinely curious, wanting to know what the secret is so he can use it to get her to go out with him. 

“I didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” 

“Didn’t ask her.” Karen says, still not looking up. 

“But, but-” Matt stammers.

“Arthur did.” _Darvill?_ He looks back over at the bar, suddenly a little bit hot in the collar, watching as Alex laughs and his co-star leans a bit closer to her. Darvill? The music in the bar picks up and Matt sees her expression change, her whole face lighting up as she grabs Arthur’s hand and leads him over to the dance floor. They dance and he stiffens in his seat, transfixed as Darvill twills her. 

He looks away for a moment and finds Kazza staring at him, a curious expression on her face. Unable to stand it any longer he gets up and walks out of the bar, beer still in hand. 

Darvill. Of all the people in the world why did it have to be Darvill? He sits down on the sidewalk outside, looking up at the sky. Has he really been so blind thinking he was the only one who had feelings for the Kingston. Bloody hell, half of the world pines over that woman. What made him think he was so special that she would save all of her flirting for him. Alex flirts with everyone.

Matt hears the door open but doesn’t look up. Instead he downs the rest of the beer in one go, throwing the can in the direction of the bins. He misses of course and swears loudly. 

“Are we littering now Matthew?” Alex voice teases behind him, and he jumps up, spinning round and promptly falling back on his ass again. God he must be more drunk than he realized.

Alex laughs even louder at his antics and he blushes. “Geez Kingston, give me a heart attack why don’t you.” He picks himself back up off the ground, mutter under his breath as he dusts off his trousers. “What do you want anyways?” he demands a little more sharply than he intended.

Alex is a bit taken back but schools her emotions, “I was just worried about you Sweetie. You up and left. Anything the matter?”

Matt sits back down and she joins him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs her off, “Why don’t you go cuddle up to your buddy Darvill. You to were getting pretty cozy in there.” 

She laughs again and Matt looks up at her surprised, “You think that me and Darvill? Oh honey he’s sweet but he’s hardly my type. Plus it would be a little weird consider well…” she cuts herself off, choosing instead to say, “Spoilers.” 

He softens at this news but still is curious, “So then what is your type Kingston? Tall, dark and handsome?” 

Alex looks at him, her eyes darkening with an evil glint, “No Sweetie, I prefer them young, clumsy and with ridiculously floppy hair.” 

And before he has had time to processes this information her lips are on his. Matt is pulling her closer, one hand in her hair, the other on the small of her back. They break apart, and Matt beams like a child for who Christmas has just come early. 

“Your trailer or mine?” Alex purrs, planting small kisses on his neck.

“Mine.” He replies and he doesn’t give a damn if anyone finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this one I realized that it fits rather well with my 50th Wrap Party fic that is told from David's POV. I honestly didn't plan it that way and am shocked the way my brain works sometimes.


End file.
